


And They're Off!

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-04
Updated: 2004-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore





	And They're Off!

Lee collapsed in a fit of laughter, gasping as he came. His arms wobbled first, falling to his forearms as he gave up being upright completely and rolled over. He was still laughing, clutching his midsection as he craned his neck to look up at Fred.

"I hate you."

Fred raised both arms in victory. 

"Yes! I am the Great Merlin. Now, for my next trick... the wet spot vanishes from the bedspread!"

George, who was still lying between Lee's legs, snickered as he propped his head up on his hand.

"Last time you tried to clean the sheets, you turned them blue."

"That's only because Lee decided one orgasm wasn't enough."

"Greedy, that's what he is."

George nudged Lee's thigh, then ran his fingertips up his leg. Fred shook his head in wonder.

"He's asleep!"

George got up on his knees to look. Sure enough, Lee was snoring lightly, sprawled on the side of the bed.

"I think you wore him out," Fred said.

"I wore him out? You were the one who had him laughing so hard because you felt a need to carry an on-going commentary." George held up a pretend microphone with his fist. "'Jolly good form he's got there, Bruce. Look at those thighs flex, he's got buttocks that could make you sit up and sing for your supper!'"

Fred laughed as he flopped back down onto his stomach.

"Okay, so the commentary was a bit much, but you didn't need to wear the rubber nose and glasses while fucking him. That nearly did _me_ in."

George settled against Lee's thigh with a yawn, reaching down and pulling the covers up over him.

"You always come harder when you're laughing."

"Yeah, I think most do. It's a shame everyone so serious about shagging."

"Yeah."

"Mmnn. Night George."

"'Night Fred."

Lee giggled in his sleep.


End file.
